


Smeared Coal

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snivellus made a pretty schoolgirl.





	Smeared Coal

"Trick or treat!" Voices called in Severus' neighborhood.

Sirius had Severus slammed up against a stranger's house, holding up his legs so he could move in and out of him eagerly. "Fucking bitch. Only you would want this right here."

Not letting Severus answer, he slapped Severus' ass and pumped inside the tight hole, "Fucking beg for it, won't you? I want to hear you grovel for my prick."

"Please," Severus breathed, glancing around. "Couldn't we go inside? It's cold."

"So?" Sirius pulled out, dropping his face lower to rip open the lacy bra Severus had on and suck at his nipples. "I like you all cold and miserable. Fuck..."

Severus closed his eyes tightly, crying out when Sirius rolled his chest around under his tongue. "Potter must be furious you blew off an invitation to be here with me."

"He's just pissed he can't fuck your pussy like I can." Sirius spun Severus around, slamming him into the house paneling. "Can't lick it right, either."

Closing his eyes, Severus actually allowed noises to escape his lips much more easily, "Oh..."

Sirius sucked at the ring of muscle, groaning and stroking himself. He actually wanted to get caught, since Muggles would have a much more funny reaction to the whole situation.

"Black," Severus breathed, finally looking back over his shoulder with his heavily made-up eyes. "I can't stand you."

"Neither can I," Sirius grunted, getting up and moving to shove Severus to his knees. "Play with your tits while I use your mouth for what it's good for, yeah?"

Severus almost nodded, growing harder at being told what to do by an attractive boy with dark hair. His weakness.

Opening his mouth, Severus grunted when Sirius shoved in, but didn't complain when he felt how full his mouth was. Clenching his ass in eagerness to be filled again, Severus soon found Sirius wouldn't be cumming in there that time.

Taking Severus' ratty hair into his hands, Sirius moved his hips back and forth, letting his head fall back. "That's my girl. Oh, oh fuck. That's it use your... fuck!" Sirius grabbed Severus' nose, making Severus move more quickly to get it over with for a chance to breathe.

When Sirius came, Severus shot back to breathe, coughing and letting the cum get down his front. A couple more spurts got across his face, but Severus hardly had energy to care.

"Quite romantic, isn't it, Snivellus?" Sirius looked up at the moon, turning to face Severus again to find the boy already positioned on his hands and knees. "Kinky little fuck, aren't we?"


End file.
